Hard Times
by inlovewithhyouu
Summary: What happens when Sam falls in love with Freddie, her best friend, and she spends the night at his place one day? Rated T now maybe eventually M


_I watched him as he looked down at the baby in his arms and took his last breath. His body relaxing as life leaves him. There is no longer any noise in the room other than my cries._

_**Chapter 1:**_

I loved my best friend. I didn't know why or how I even got to that point. I have been in love with him for months. I feel in love with his smile that plays on his lips and how his eyes light up when he laughs, the sound of his laugh, a soft melody to me. I only want to be with him all the time. I shouldn't want to, it wouldn't be right. Loving your best friend comes with problems and tension, I never want that to happen to me and him. It would kill me if that happens. I don't want to be with him and then one day everything comes crashing down before the both of us. I could never want that.

"Sam!" I looked up at my teacher and caught a quick glance at the whole class staring at me then I bought my attention back to her.

"Yes?" I tried my best to sound patient and not irritated, but the truth was, I couldn't stand Mrs. Briggs.

"Are you paying attention, did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, Mrs, Briggs," oh God just let me hit her once, just once, I was pleading in my head the Lord knew I wouldn't do it. If I got detention or suspended one more time my mom would surely have me dead before I could even walk out of the damn building.

"Well, Samantha, what did I say?" I looked back at Mrs. Briggs, for a moment there I had forgotten where I was, Carly caught my attention and mouthed 'Page 53,' I looked back at Mrs. Briggs and said what Carly had told me too.

"Very well, as I was saying I want you all to read this tonight there will be a test tomorrow."

As Mrs. Briggs was going on about whatever it is Mrs. Briggs' go on about my eyes came to Freddie, my best friend, the best friend I had only been thinking of for the 53 minutes. I hadn't realized the bell rung until I noticed everyone moving out of their seats. As I walked up Carly came up to me.

"Hey," I said adding a smile.

"Hey," she replied back with extra extra perkiness.

"What's-" before I could even finish she interrupted me.

"Guess who asked me out!" She was screaming in my ear and I HATED when she did this, putting on my curiosity voice, even though I knew Carly would get over this kid in pretty much 3 days I asked her "who," just as any best friend would, little did I know her next words would shock me.

"Freddie!" Enter Carly's annoying enthusiastic ear piercing scream here.

"What..." I asked assuming I sound stunned or maybe bummed.

Carly just had to as,"What's wrong?" with her little don't be upset voice but it just seemed mocking too me.

"Nothing," surprisingly I managed to choke this out.

"Oh, okay good." She's my best friend, you'd think she knew my fake smiles and when I was truly upset, honestly, I wasn't even sure if Carly was even a friend anymore, shes been so bitchy and moody lately, and the fact I had only told her I thought I was in love with Freddie a few weeks ago didn't help. Ever since she started hanging out with Missy again shes been acting like a little whore. What the fuck was going through her mind? And why didn't I approach her about it, about any of it? Why was I still her friend in the first place? As she went on and on about Freddie I just stared at her, smiled and nodded.

"Listen, Carls-"

"Carly, my name is CAR-LY." She said emphasizing her name and sounding it out, this pissed me off further.

"Jee sorry CAR-LY," I mimicked the way she had said her name and caught her rolling her eyes at me.

I decided to push it out of the way and continue saying as I was, "I have to get home, call me later if you want me to stop by, sound cool?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I faked a smile nodded and was on my was. Jee she was a bitch now. As I was walking down the street I of course run into no one else other than Freddie. I sighed to myself knowing there was no way out of avoiding a conversation.

"Hey Sam!" He called out along with flashing his amazing smile. I smiled back, I couldn't help it, he was too cute!

"Hey Freddie," I gave him my best smile and prayed I didn't have any rib from lunch in my teeth. As Freddie was walking closer to me I couldn't help but tell him I heard he asked Carly out, he looked a bit awkward the second I bought it up.

"Y-yeah I did." He said to me with a forced look smile.

"I had no idea you were into her." I told him.

"Yeah, well, things happen, right?"

"Yeah, things happen..."I said trailing off,

"Uh- I have to go, my dad is picking me up and I haven't seen him in forever so I'll talk to you later okay?

**A/n: So thoughts? I've been writing this for a while and then I thought I should post it on here so here I am! So I want to hear all your thoughts and ideas for me on this. Please feel free to tell me if you think I am speeding up with this or if you think I should do something in particular or even give me advice! I love hearing from you guys so thoughts please! Also, 5 reviews for the next.(: thank you -Kassie**


End file.
